The present invention relates generally to edge moldings for window panels. More particularly, the present invention relates to a molding for a fixed window of an automobile vehicle such as a windshield or backlite. The molding bridges the space between the edge of the window panel and the adjacent body panel.
Automotive windshields and backlites are commonly mounted to the associated vehicle body in a manner which leaves a space between the periphery of the glass panel and the body panel. This space is covered by a molding referred to as a windshield or backlite reveal molding. In covering the space between the glass panel and vehicle body, a reveal molding serves to improve the visual appearance of the automotive vehicle and reduce wind noise.
To present the best visual appearance, reveal moldings must extend evenly around the space between the glass panel and body panel and must be able to accommodate spaces having varying widths. Reveal molding should also be able to curve around the radius of the glass panel without detaching from the edge of the glass panel or twisting to become disengaged from the glass panel or body panel. Reveal molding also should resist fluttering in the relative wind.
Many molding designs for attachment to the edges of automotive glass panels are of a single piece, asymmetrical construction. When such moldings are attached around the radius of a glass panel edge the clamping pressure of the two opposing molding surfaces is uneven due to the difference of resistance between the mass of material above and below the center axis of the glass. This difference in resistance can cause gapping of one gripper or the other resulting in a loss of uniform gripping about the radius. Loss of gripping can result in detachment of the molding from the glass edge and a rolling of the molding away from the surface of the glass or from the surface of the vehicle body. This result is unsightly and defeats the cosmetic function of the molding as well as increasing the possibility of the molding becoming snagged and pulled out.
In accordance with the present invention, a glass reveal molding has a symmetrical generally C-shaped clamping portion which exerts substantially even gripping pressure on both top and bottom surfaces of the glass. The equalized pressure of the clamping portion will substantially eliminate gapping around the radius and retain the molding on the windshield without gapping or rolling of the molding. The clamping portion may include a mechanism for increasing the bonding area of the clamping portion. Also, a metallic strip with one or more flanges may form a portion of the C-shaped clamping portion. Further, a mechanism for securing the molding to the vehicle body may be coupled with the molding.
The molding also has a crown with a stabilizing tail that nests with the C-shaped clamping portion. The tail stabilizer prevents the crown from tilting up or down around the radius of the glass but the tail stabilizer allows the crown to seat against the vehicle body. This is achieved because the tail stabilizer presses against the C-shaped clamping portion when the molding is applied around a radius. Without the tail stabilizer the crown would tip up or down when the molding is applied around a glass radius.
Further understanding of the present invention will be had from the following description of preferred embodiments taken in conjunction with the attached drawings and appended claims.